


A Bitter Flavor

by LordAzar



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAzar/pseuds/LordAzar
Summary: Coffee's Master Attendant finally finds out what that "Something else." is that he's always offering with his signature line.





	A Bitter Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> I love Coffee, nuff said.

“Do you want to try my bitter flavor? Or, would you like something else?” Coffee’s ever signature line. Said to both women and men alike, and all leaving them with their cheeks dusted a delightful pink. Many would return for just his charm alone, the brewed coffee was just a delicious added bonus. You wondered at times if it was his smooth voice that you fell for first? Or was it his charm like so many others? Or perhaps it was that devilish glint in his eye whenever he would say such things to you?

If the Devil was real and he had need of a corporeal form, you had no doubt that Coffee would be that form. It was a thought that had crossed your mind on more than one occasion, of course there was that “Something else.” he was always offering. You were human, it was in your nature for your thoughts to go down some rather - less than virtuous routes. Such thoughts were so easily distracting, and being distracted in a restaurant setting is not ideal.

“Master Attendant, mind your step.”

You were brought back to reality at the last second, your foot almost getting caught on the mat behind the bar. The realization of a potential sudden fall, with your hands full of a tray of espresso shot glasses, along with their tampers made you reel back. Disaster averted, these instruments weren’t cheap after all, never mind the injuries you would have gotten. A familiar chuckle and a pull of your items made you jolt slightly.

Coffee was suddenly there in front of you, taking away the tray and setting it down nearby. He smiled down at you, that glint in his eye ever present. “You’ve been rather distracted lately. Is something troubling you?”

“You.” Is what you wanted to answer, but you opted out for simply shaking your head. “It’s nothing, absolutely nothing.”

Those words earned you another chuckle from him, you were a terrible liar. He was fully aware of your short glances in his direction over the past several days, if not months by now. He only wondered why he hadn’t realized it sooner. Irregardless, he had to seize this moment somehow.

“Perhaps you just aren’t fully awake yet.” He said suddenly, leaning over you slightly to get new shot glasses and a tamper. The blond made himself appear as if he didn’t see your face bloom in crimson, or hear that sharp breath you took as your bodies pressed against one another for the briefest moment.

He had his back towards you as the espresso beans were grounded, and couldn’t help but groan inwardly. ‘Oh how you tempt a man.’

“So,” He began filling the portafilter with the grounds, the scent was just like a musk. It enveloped you as it began to brew, or perhaps that was just Coffee returning to stand in front of you again. Locking his blue eyes with your own and keeping you in place. “Do you want to try my bitter flavor? Or,” That glint was in his eyes again, this time though that devilish look was written all over his face. “Would you like something else?”

“Something else.” You whispered out, your brain not even registering the sound of your own voice, but it most defiantly registered the feeling of him tipping your chin up.

Then came the feeling of his lips gliding against yours in one smooth motion, your bottom lip being trapped between his. The sensation of your bodies beginning to press against one another, enveloping you in his warmth. In the next moment you felt his soft lips beginning to draw back momentarily to gently bite down on your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. A soft mewl escaped you as the brief sting of pain was met with his lips once more to soothe it in apology, along with the taste of his breathe going into your lungs. True to his namesake, it was a cloying yet bitter taste, but it was also an overwhelming warmth. The kind that seeps to your very bones an gives you a pleasurable chill of sanctification. Very much so as heard him hum in delight as he pulled back from you, his forehead resting against yours, eyes half lidded in a sensual gaze.

It all came rushing back in an instant, what felt like forever was only mere seconds - as the espresso shots were now a dull flat brown from having gone to waste. The dull pain of being pressed up against the back bar counter came to you as well. You cheeks were dusted a delightful pink, to which Coffee stroked tenderly with his ever present smile.

“I hope that leaves a lasting impression in your memory.”


End file.
